Herido
by Noyee
Summary: -Si, tengo miedo Matt, mucho miedo-Contesté, hablando con quien sabe que cosa detrás del auricular, cualquier cosa, todo menos Matt- Oneshot


_Este fic lo escribí cuando tenía a Palmito el notebook defectuoso ;_; ... Si no te gusta el Yaoi, tu sabes como buen chic que debes hacer :D, y no joderle la pita a esta pobre escritora de mala muerte._

**Disclaimer:** _death note no me pertenece, blabla_

**Al fic!**

…

Creo que una de las peores cosas que puede suceder en la vida, es estar completamente solo, caer en el ámbito criminal, vivir atrapado en la risa de la muerte y al final de ese largo y tedioso trayecto del demonio, te quemas en el infierno... Y todo esto que digo parece un sueño, y yo pensé que era un sueño, pero cuando desperté en un monologo de palabras sin sentido sentí un horrible ardor en mi cara y miles de escombros que me rodeaban, porque pensé que era fuerte, pensé que era de hielo y miren ahora, soy un hielo bajo el sol.

Y cuando traté de levantarme caí gracias a aquel candente ardor que se fusionaba con mi piel, haciendo funcionar mi tacto y que el dolor fuera transmitido por mi cerebro. Todo esto me parece horripilante, cadáveres sobre el suelo, escombros reflejando un impulsivo error mío, que... ¡mi rostro! me costó el rostro... y ahora que palpo mi perfil, sé que quedaré marcado por siempre, y es ahora o nunca cuando debo encontrar una razón para correr, porque necesito una bandera blanca y alzarla para rendirme... mi cabeza no funciona bien y necesito correr porque este edificio caerá como el muro de Berlín sobre mi, y no dejará rastro alguno.

Corrí herido por los patios de oscuridad, con la sensación de una amarga depresión de un despertar sin esperanzas, pero de alguna u otra forma sentí la débil ilusión, de que entre estas tinieblas, escucharé la voz de un viejo recuerdo del pasado y me sacará de este pozo sin fondo.

Mis brazos me dolían, mi cara era un desastre, veía apenas por donde caminaba, y lo único que logré ver fue una cabina telefónica, la comencé a golpear con mis últimas fuerzas para ver si caía alguna mísera moneda, hasta que por suerte milagrosa una moneda cayó por el ducto, mas nadie rondaba cerca. Levanté el auricular y oprimí los números que veía como garabatos sin sentido. Marqué el número el cual jamás olvidaría en toda mi vida, aquellos números susurrados por un ente pasado que me prometió apoyo en cualquier momento, e hice un juramento con mi ciego orgullo que jamás oprimiría esa combinación de números porque mi rudeza era máxima, y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que ningún hombre es un superhombre.

-Aló?- se escuchó una voz de pereza-

-Ne-ne-cesito un favor...

-¿Lo necesitas más que nunca?

-Necesito que me vengas a buscar... te necesito más que nunca, necesito tu apoyo, lo necesito mas que a nadie, ahora mismo...

Recuerdo haberle dicho a esa persona, que contestó a mi llamado, una calle cualquiera que con un milagro recordé, lo que me estaba ocurriendo, hasta que rompió el silencio con una simple interrogativa

- Mello, ¿tienes miedo?

Por el auricular viajó un terrible y molesto pitido rápido el cual llego a mi oído y con mi último rastro de sentido común me di cuenta de que la comunicación se había cortado

-Si, tengo miedo Matt, mucho miedo-Contesté, hablando con quien sabe que cosa detrás del auricular, cualquier cosa, todo menos Matt

Corté, y me desplomé al suelo como un gran objeto de acero, sentí que todo se retumbaba y que mis ojos se cerraban como dos telones de una obra clausurada y podía escuchar los gritos furibundos de espectadores insatisfechos, hasta que sentí el contacto de unas manos frías, lo único que necesitaba era algo frío, algo que no fuese maldito calor...

Todo comenzó a temblar, todo se derrumbó todo me pareció mal, el cielo lloraba y las nubes reinaban, todo estaba mal, iba a morir sin cumplir mis sueños y mis promesas estaban rotas como yo y mas que nunca me arrepiento de haber sido como fui, y jamás pensé en sentir algo llamado arrepentimiento, porque todo está mal y nada volverá a ser normal.

-Mello-escuché a lo lejos- Mello mello  
Era una vocecita conocida, hasta que sentí el contacto de esas manos frías y la sensación de escuchar la lluvia cayendo en una acera, bocinas desesperadas y algunos golpes en el cielo, no sé donde estoy pero no me puedo mover

-¡Mello vamos despierta!

Sentí un golpe, golpe que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo y que me ayudó a ver colores psicodélicos. Aquel dolor se desapareció con rapidez como si me hubiesen inyectado morfina a la vena, y logré respirar con normalidad, como 'todos los días'

-Donde estoy...-articulé, mirando todo, estaba en un living room sentado en una mesa con la cara aplastada contra ésta, al lado se encontraba matt mirándome con una cara extraña-

-Mello tenías espasmos nerviosos mientras dormías, me preocupé y quise despertarte, lo siento-

-no te preocupes, creo que fue mucho mejor que me despertases, soñé algo terrible-dije palpando mi perfil dañado con una quemadura real, levantándome de la silla y sonriendo torpemente-

Fue un sueño de recuerdo... un sueño que me hizo recordar cuando todo estaba perdido y aquel tiempo el cual me dejé caer, ese momento en que me di cuenta de que necesitaba a un amigo para que me apoyara de manera incondicional, puedo atreverme a pensarlo, puedo atreverme a decir que amo y adoro a Matt, porque el siempre estará a mi lado, aunque pasen los años, aunque nos separen las peleas de absurdo comienzo, y nos vuelvan a juntar unas risitas estúpidas.

-Matt, gracias- dije mirándolo a los ojos con fijeza-

-Mello, siempre te apoyaré y tu lo sabes, muy bien, aunque sean las cuatro de la mañana y yo esté durmiendo atado a las sabanas, tu sabes que no duermo con el molesto frío de las sabanas

-Las cuales caliento solo para ti...-Dije acercándome a sus labios, juntando nuestros cálidos y atrapantes alientos-

…

So random xDDDD.

Espero que les haya gustado, en ese tiempo evidentemente me encontraba neutral y… A quien le importa. Gracias por leer y pasarse, reviews bien recibidos y bienvenidos :D

Reclamos, llantos y golpes igual!


End file.
